Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one Click on a caption to browse the corresponding Pinkie Pie image gallery. Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Trombone.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Green Isn't Your Color Showpony.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof FillyPinkiePie.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie S02E01.png Pinkie In Rain.png Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|pinkie pie eating mud? Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png|HEY! Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|poor pinkie :( Pinkie ballons2.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E01.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png Pinkie ballonsfinal.png|I don't think so! Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Chocolate milk.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png|DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, JERK! Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|uhh..... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|You must THINK before laughing. I'm a laughing officer cop. Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? (And like a police officer) Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|Watch your back, Flutterbully Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|Chocolate rain? I hate chocolate rain! Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|THINK! Mama's_so_proud_S2E2.png|you're not proud! Nighttime_S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png|INCOMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie Pie0 S02E02.png|This may look like fun to you, but it's not to me! Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|This is not fun! Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie:>:( Flutterbully:*yawn* :( Applelie:>:( Grayrity:D:< Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png|YA! Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie's right there! Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|GRRR Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png|FAIL! :) The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Applejack_and_Pinkie_Sad_S2E2.png|:( Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Mane 6 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling Season 2 Episode 2.png Discord Mane 6 Protective Bubble Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Protective Bubble Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Spot of Chaos Undone Season 2 Episode 2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Speech3 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Annoyance2 Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Mocking Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Discord Just Make it Quick Season 2 Episode 2.png Pinkie_Pie_Chocolate_Shower.jpg|Pie's livin' the dream... just one last time. Mane 6 Fierce Determination Season 2 Episode 2.png|Pinkie may have been watching ''Pound Puppies'' a bit too much. Mane 6 Activating the Elements Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Shooting the Elements at Discord Season 2 Episode 2.png Mane 6 Elements Fully Activated Season 2 Episode 2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie S02E03.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Mane6 - Twilight S02E03.png Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Up, Up and away... Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Pinkie_derp.png|Pinkie pulls a derp face. Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|Never to old for free candy Pinkie Pie1 S02E04.png|Too old for candy? Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Gasp never to old Pinkie Pie S02E04.png|NEVER! Pinkie Pie2 S02E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png Pinkie shocked s2e04.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png Pinkie Pie3 S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|I'm a chicken! Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Pinkie scared derp.png quick_donation_pinkie.png|"QUICK! Give her our candy!" Candy Sighted.jpg|Pinkie spies some Candy! Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png|Derpin' it up, Pinkie Pie. Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|More Derpiness! Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png|Derpy Chicken Shrug. Derpy Pinkie Pie..png|...And again? The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie0 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie3 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie4 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie5 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie6 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie7 S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie S02E07.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png|Hehe Spike doesn't like this. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Mane6 S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight you think PP S2E8-W8.png|You might be right, silly. Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well.png Mane 6 S2E8.png|A little?! Miscellaneous img_1647.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift_300_L_hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a pegasus pony during production of the show. Mylittleponysurprisebyf.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png PinkiePieHiRes.png pinkie pie color page halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a pegasus. Unfortunatly the writing in the picture is too small to read. Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Pinkie Pie images